Hime-Sama!
by Shihara-San Fukurou-Kun
Summary: Another SI OC story. Look inside, it gets better. No, the mc is not Tsunade.


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

All is well in the peaceful village of Konoha, the market place was busy as usual. Walking its streets and browsing the produce stands for an ideal dinner for her young and growing family was a young woman. This woman had long, dark blue hair and skin that tanned quite nicely, she made quite the handsome and regal picture.

Despite the housewife's outfit she wore there was still the countanence of a veteran kunoichi about her, having recently retired from active duty to be the full time mother her one year old son needed. Especially now that a second child was on its way. Even with the way she looked the young woman exuded elegance and grace as befitted of the matriarch of one of the Noble Clans.

Burdened with groceries the young woman was about to head home when she was intercepted by a head of glaring red hair. Recently married herself this new arrival was also dressed as a housewife although she wasn't quite the full time housewife the first one was. The second woman was also in the marketplace to buy supplies and make her beloved husband a much appreciated home cooked meal though.

"Hmm," the red head said as she peered much too close and more than a little excited at meeting a friend she hadn't seen in a while. "Mikoto? Is that you?" It was to be expected with a child at home Mikoto was more than a little busy, but not too busy to visit a friend, Mikoto thought a little guiltily.

The two had been acquaintances in the Academy and over the years had been respected co-workers. Recently though they had grown to be close friends. They were even on a first name, no honorifics basis a sign that showed a dependable friendship between the two.

"It is you-ttebane!" The red head said in a rush. Realizing with a smile that it was indeed her friend. "Long time no see, Mikoto!"

The red head's smile was so large that her eyes almost seemed to disappear into its radiance. It was such an infectious smile that Mikoto couldn't help but chuckle and feel a receptive smile grace her features. Which said a lot about what Mikoto thought of her friend. Since although Mikoto hadn't grown up in a household as strict and code-of-conduct bearing as the one she had married into, though it was just as traditional.

Still Mikoto herself was a naturally reserved person and like her husband wasn't prone to showing signs of affection in public. It was a rare sight to see Mikoto smiling in such gentle abandon anywhere outside of her home. Not that she wasn't genial to non-family members because she did smile when social conduct called for it, but it was not as genuine as it was now.

Kushina was the much needed balm in Mikoto's life.

"Ah, Kushina. It has been a while hasn't it?" Mikoto said still smiling.

The elegant woman despite being quite the contrast to her more exuberant red headed counterpart had bonded over something unexpected: their respective love lives. What had started with the talk of falling in love and what all of that entailed had ended with marrying into a traditional household and a first-love being realized.

Kushina had believed that her boyfriend was already feminine _enough_ and wanted to work on the more feminine aspects of herself. For some reason Kushina disliked the notion of Minato becoming even more like a househusband. Mikoto couldn't see why not. If her husband showed signs of being more domestic... Miskito would think it sweet~!

In the beginning this friend than daily acquaintance had begged her into helping in culinary venues with cooking experiments, swapping recipes and taste testing. In the end the two had needed someone to vent their frustrations and insecurities about their love lives to and the resulting friendship was something Mikoto was to this day very much grateful for.

"You're right," Kushina nodded. "It has been too long, ya know. How about this? I'll invite you over so that we can catch up."

"I don't want to impose, Kushina. Although it has been a few months you're both still newly weds..." Near the end of the sentence Kushina blushed just as Mikoto wanted. Mikoto was hoping to power her way through and guide the conversation to her liking, but alas Kushina plowed on in whatever direction her whims led her.

"It's fine, it's fine." Kushina casually waved away my complaint. "We're celebrating Minato's birthday, ya know. So you have to come!"

"Is that so? Than I really must decline. It'll be your first birthday celebration since getting married and the two of you should really enjoy yourselves."

"Nonsense, Mikoto! It's not like I'm telling you to come over by yourself or anything. Bring Fugaku and your little boy over this Saturday and we'll make it a dinner party!" At the mention of her husband's name she smiled once again but this time it was a much more gentle smile.

It was seeing her friend like this that made Mikoto a tiny bit jealous. It wasn't that Miskito and Fugaku didn't love each other after all Itachi existed, but Mikoto felt that they were not yet as close as they could be. Mikoto hoped that one day she could be the safe haven that her husband secretly desired, but wasn't strong enough to admit. Sort of like how Kushina was someone Mikoto cherished as a friend, but of course it would be a bit different.

It would be... more. More in the sense that Mikoto would be the pillars that held up the roof, that helped the roof (husband) keep the elements out and ultimately shelter her family.

She would be the structure that made a home. She would be the support her husband needed as he shouldered the responsibility of representing, of leading, a Clan as prestigious and stifling as the Uchiha.

"Speaking of your little boy... Itachi was it? How is he? Has he already turned one? When did that happen? Does he know how to talk yet? Oh yeah, his birthday was in June wasn't it...? The same as mine.. I'm sorry I couldn't make it to his first birthday party, Mikoto.." There was a pause where Mikoto thought she would hear Kushina take a breath but she didn't. Instead it was the sound of Kushina's brain taking on random tangents. "Itachi-chan's first word, though! I bet it was Kaa-chan-dattebane!" Kushina deigned that moment to take a breath, so Mikoto didn't have to worry about Kushina lacking air. "It was, wasn't it!?"

Mikoto felt like chuckling but suppressed the urge lest it be the cause of a flare in one Kushina's famous tempers. Though compared to her Academy days Kushina had cooled considerately and usually saved the moniker of Red-Hot Habenero for missions.

Instead Mikoto allowed a smile to grace her features as she talked about her family.

"Mn-mm," Mikoto shook her head. "You don't need to be sorry, Kushina. I knew you were busy getting ready for your wedding, so you don't have to worry about it. To answer your earlier question... Itachi does indeed know how to talk. Sadly though his first word wasn't Kaa-chan. It was Otou-chan, and although I was a little jealous at first..." Mikoto frowned but it was quickly overshadowed by her next words.

"Right now I wouldn't have it any other way. Itachi had said: 'Otou-chan! Otou-chan!'" Mikoto tilted her head and closed her eyes at the memory.

"And it had been the cutest thing... For it went both ways...You could feel the warmth in his shock. Fugaku was thrilled, and was surprised by the fact." Mikoto did not notice it, but she smiled. A gentle smile that rivaled even Kushina's.

"You'd think Fugaku was an unfeeling rock with the way he frowns, but that doesn't mean he isn't expressive in his own way. Fugaku, that man, although he's all business he can also be surprisingly sociable. My husband, he didn't say it but I could just tell that he was over the moon with Itachi's first word."

Mikoto did not notice it herself, but Kushina did. How Mikoto was rambling. Something Mikoto did not do often, and only about the things she was passionate about.

Not passionate in the way that Kushina was about things, but passionate in her own way about the things she found joy in. That was how Kushina and Mikoto had came to be such good friends, the two went about their lives at their own pace. Their frictional personalities only added to their friendship.

Kushina didn't say anything to interrupt though because she wanted to hear the rest of what Mikoto had to say.

"Itachi's been such a motor mouth, for an Uchiha I mean." In spite of the words that had just came out of Mikoto's mouth, she was not exasperated. On the contrary she was fond of this fact about her child.

"...Such a precocious child." Mikoto did not realize her own words, nor of the loving expression she held.

"He doesn't talk much after all, and in that way Itachi is his father's child. Which is made even worst because he's much more reserved than his father. Just like me," Mikoto found this similarity to her child both endearing and trying. After all she did not want the life she had for her son. The one where friendship was so hard to grasp at. Mikoto hoped that her son and future children would find the consolation that she found in Kushina with their own friends, just not as further along in their life as she did.

Mikoto tilted her head and cupped her cheek in worry. "Sometimes I worry about that child."

"Ah," Mikoto was surprised by how much was said. "How silly of me. I know that my description of Itachi was a little contradictary, but I can't seem to describe him in any other way.."

"Mm-mm," Kushina shook her head. "I wouldn't want it any other way." She brought a finger to her lips. "'A mother knows her child best' is how saying goes, right?"

Kushina smiled slyly. "I'll just have to find out for myself now won't I?"

Mikoto was not amused.

Seeing that her attempt at buttering Mikoto up had failed Kushina switched gears and backpedaled. Kushina brought her hands up in a pleading gesture. Her eyes closed tight behind her hands.

"You'll come won't you? Please~e, Mikoto?"

One eye opened to take a peek at Mikoto's face.

"I don't know Kushina." Mikoto was for some reason still reluctant; something that Kushina could not fanthom why. She had already pleaded Mikoto with all her heart... What else did Mikoto want?

"If you're sure that we won't be an inconvenience than-" Mikoto didn't get to hear the rest of her voice because Kushina cut her off.

One moment Kushina was all playful pleading and the next there was a serious countenance about her.

"Don't ever say that, Mikoto! You're a friend, dattebane. So don't talk like you'll ever be an inconvenience..." Kushina had been quite passionate in her words but near the end she seemed to taper off. She seemed a little preoccupied by her own thoughts. Contemplative, even.

Mikoto hadn't expected for the conversation to go in such a downhill manner. She wanted to cheer her friend up.

"Minato had already invited his Genin team over so its not like you'll be interrupting anything anyway, dattebane!" Kushina blushed red - like the tomato she was nicknamed after - when she realized the innuendo in her own words.

So this was the underlying reason for such an aggressive push from Kushina but still Mikoto's thought went back to Kushina's recent down trodden face. Whatever it had been was now gone from Kushina's mind, but not from Mikoto's. It made her want to tease her friend and take away her friend's worries.

"Alright, you've convinced me. I'll bring the family and maybe next time Minato will think twice before ruining one of your dates~" Mikoto gladly teased.

"Mou, you! That wasn't my intention at all, dattebane!" Mikoto could practically hear the sulk in Kushina's voice even as Kushina smiled and tried Her best to hide her losing protest.

"Although revenge would be sweet-" Mikoto added Kushina's verbal tic, "dattebane," just to be a tease.

"Don't copy me! It's hard getting rid of a verbal tic. Especially after years of using it, ya know! Argh! Darn you, Mikoto!" Kushina fumed.

But still Kushina turned her eyes to the side and Mikoto knew that she had her because next Kushina licked her lips at the thought of sweet, sweet revenge.

"Revenge would be sweet though..." With the characteristic, demonic gleam in her eyes Kushina exclaimed-

"And I know exactly what to do, dattebane~!"

"Oh, what would that be?" Mikoto was happy with how simple her friend could be.

"I'm not telling," Kushina grinned wickedly. "It's not that big of a deal compared to past endeavors, but it'll be enough to ruffle a few of Minato's feathers."

This was what Mikoto enjoyed about Kushina. Why Mikoto found her so interesting. It wasn't Kushina's exotic red hair, her verbal tic, or even her exuberant personality and pranking tendencies that intrigued Mikoto. Even the easy way Mikoto found herself opening up to and joking with someone outside familial ties was only a small part of why Kushina deserved such respect and familiarity from Mikoto

It was who - Uzumaki Kushina - as a whole was that greatly amused Mikoto so.

A rare type of person, Kushina was. An honest person. Not in the sense that she never lied or swindled but in the fact that Kushina was utterly honest with herself.

She was honest in the way she talked, honest in the things she believed in, honest about love-

An honest person.

Listening to Kushina talk was as relaxing and loving as it was to see her husband's sleeping face and as reassuring and soothing as it was to hear her child breathe.

"Will you be cooking that evening? Or will that privilege be going to your beloved?" Mikoto asked, innocent sounding enough.

"I'll be cooking," and that was what Mikoto was where her reluctance came from. It was fun, at first, having someone to practice cooking with until it came to test the other's food.

In simple terms her friend, Kushina, was a horrible cook. Always such a tomboy, that Mikoto had wondered how Kushina had even passed her Kunoichi classes...

The only thing that Kushina could make to satisfactory was ramen, but it wasn't like you could live off of that.

Other than that the only one who even dared to eat her meals was her beloved. He even had the gall to claim it the best. It was most likely that love had dulled his senses, were Mikoto's personal thoughts on the matter.

Not that anyone else wanted or had the guts to say otherwise.

Ah, Kushina's temper was indeed legendary. Even the produce stand owners were not immune to it. There was even a time where some would even complain that her haggling was more on tier to extortion. Surely they miss the days when that polite and sweet mannered young man came in her place...

What came next assuaged Mikoto's fears completely.

A sigh exited Kushina in a whoosh. Her eyes closed in disappointment and her hand cupped a cheek as she thought of her earlier conversation with her hubby.

"Is what I want to say, but Minato became really excited about the possibility of cooking for his Genin team. He was really insistent that I really couldn't say no to such an eager face..."

Again Kushina's expressions made a complete 160 turn and brightened completely. A mixture between delighted suprise and conspiracy lightened her countenance.

"Oh my! Look at you! I didn't notice at first but you're so big already." Miskito kept her face beautiful and serene but a tick mark grew on her otherwise docile left hand.

Sometimes though Mikoto wished her friend wasn't such a loud mouth, especially in situations such as this.

"Another kid already, huh?" Or so annoying. "You and Fugaku have been busy..." Kushina blushed furiously at her own slight.

 _Sigh~ If you're going to be embarrassed in saying it, than just don't say it!_

Mikoto's smile being a little tight might have slipped Kushina's notice, but Mikoto needed to fix her friend's social faux pas before it became too awkward.

"Speaking of another child, Kushina, I have something I must ask of you."

Kushina reacted to my suddenly serious demeanor and turned from slightly abashed to attention, but still stuttered a bit.

"W-what?"

"How do you feel about being a godmother?"

Her eyes widened, "A godmother!?"

Mikoto took this moment of shock to add in her thoughts.

"I've thought of this before, but our schedules never coincided. Clan tradition dictated that the clan heir's godparent must be picked from within the clan, so Fugaku chose someone close to him. Since Fugaku's sister was Itachi's godmother we decided that this time I would choose, and I chose you."

"I- I don't know what to say, dattebane..."

"What do you say to the name, Kushi-nada-hime, for a daughter?"

"What do I think...?" _It's certainly long..._

"Cute, isn't it?" Mikoto smiled unaware of Kushina's inner turmoil.

Uggh, it's sort of like Minato and his long, lame-ass naming techniques all over again.

The traditional Uchiha clan and their strange naming sense. At least Itachi wasn't named after some insufferable pet name like spot (Madara) or something. Oh the history books of Konoha...

Kushina when thinking about the future and the possible children that might populate it; Kushina herself had contemplated naming her children an Uzumaki family name like Ashina or Tena, but she also thought of other more modern names too. Like Ramen.

Mmmm, ramen, maybe she'll make that for tonight's dinner? But first she needed to fix this, and prevent her future goddaughter from having such a long and tedious name. It ended in -hime too. A little too old fashioned and high society for Kushina's taste. No matter how prestigious the Uchiha were, she isn't the daughter of some daimyo, ya know.

"Hmm," Kushina hummed, hoping to sound like she was thinking long and hard on it. "Maybe you should shorten it a bit. Take my ancestor, Uzumaki Ashina-sama, he was named after the minor god Ashinadzuki right? That's really long and difficult to pronounce. Quite a mouthful really, so he was graced to be named Ashina. Or like my mother Tena. Her namesake was much longer than her actual name. Kushinada sounds just fine and its cute too, ya know! Simple is always better, right?"

"Hmm. That does seem reasonable, but should I really?" Mikoto sounded a tad bit reluctant.

"You should, you totally should, dattebane!" Kushina vigoursly nodded her head as if to make Mikoto decision easier.

"Kushinada it is than." Mikoto chuckled but it was like music to Kushina's ears. "You don't need to be so exited over it, Kushina."

The two went their separate ways. One to a traditional home, the other to a more moderate one. Though one of them was going to eat ramen for the seventh time this month, neither of their spouses had any complaints about their wives. On the contrary, they found in each other a _home_.

AN: Dattebane and ya know is the same thing. Head canon Mikoto and Teyaki married into the clan. Mikoto though is from a branch family of the Uchiha that no longer have the sharingan, but her mother was an Uchiha.

Mikoto is left handed and has an electric chakra element like Sasuke.

Please review. Should I continue? Any ideas on how Itachi can be precocious? I know Itachi is only 1 and a half but I think ninja children are more advanced than their counterparts. After all Sasuke wasn't even two yet when he wanted to be a police man.


End file.
